international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Król
Maximinus This character belongs to Nymira Edward Król is a Pure-Blood Wizard, the eldest child and son of Azure and Chad Król. Husband to Isabel, and in-law to Sabina and Elder Cardozo. He in his final years of study as a member of Maximinus. Name Etymology Full name: Edward Król Pronunciation: ED•wərd - krull Meaning: Edward - Means "rich guard", derived from the Old English elements ead "rich, blessed" and weard "guard" Król - From Polish król ‘king’ About Edward Edward Król is the second child and oldest son of Chad and Azure Król. He is a Pure-Blood Wizard, there is a one year age gap between he, his eldest sister, and younger siblings. Edward was born in New York, he was raised in the same Brooklyn neighborhood as his wife Isabel. His mother Azure and father Chad had been roommates with Eliana and Oscar at IAM, they were both in Maximinus and their wives, accordingly, in Ihejerika. Edward did not like New York much, until he met Isabel. There were too many people, and everywhere he went the air felt thick. When the Cardozo family moved in next door, it changed his view of things. Alanis, Azalea, and Emmerson were different from him, and it seemed as if they saw things differently. Azalea was on par but as his sister she really did not understand, not the way Isabel simply got him. He was partial to her from the moment her mother said that she was about his age. Edward and Alanis started school early, at 10 years of age. He was one year behind Alanis, and one year above Azalea and Isabel. Not sure which was worse, being in the same house and year as Isabel's older brother Elder. Or being in an all boy house, it was like Brooklyn all over again, without Bella. Edward_wedding_venue.jpg Edward_groomsmen.jpg Edward and Isabel began dating after her brother refused to marry his sister. They have always been good friends, when their parents told them they were to be married they did not argue. Courting for close to five years, they married in the Cardozo families garden on October 31st. With no plans to return to school after seventh year, he knew he would be married by then, and thought he would be working. His wife had a different agenda, Chad and her father thought she should be at home. She wanted to go back to school, and back to school they went. Family Tree Isabel = Edward |_________________| (Torres - Król family tree) Native Language: English Languages Spoken: German, Polish, Spanish, Portuguese Type of Childhood: Average Earliest Memory: Making Alanis and Azalea fight Personality He is a little romantic, only when it comes to his beloved wife Isabel, whom he is devoted to and secretly fears. Aside from her, he doesn't really care about anyone, even himself. He is a dark, and cruel person. Even as a child he tortured Alanis, and Azalea, often doing the same to Emmerson. Edward is one of those wizard that suffers from the bad Pure-Blood effect. His ancestry, his familial lines are convoluted in the name of purity. Usually resulting in a very natural, born and bred personality disorder. Possessions Pets Skills Edward is a Master Potioneer. He has invented many different potions, none of which he has shared with anyone his wife included. He is very skilled with Charms and has varied success with complex transformations. Trivia Gallery Edward.jpg|Edward Fifth Year Isabel_and_Edward_wedding_invitations.jpg|Isabel Cardozo - Edward Król Wedding Invitation Edward_Krol_(2).jpg|Edward Król (Today) Category:Nymi Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Maximinus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Polish Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Cardozo Family Category:June Birthday Category:Eleventh Years Category:22 Year Olds Category:Master Class Category:Married Category:Name Begins With "E"